


chloe hate club

by lizabean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, BECAUSE THEY ARE, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, DJWifi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Julerose - Freeform, LGBT characters, M/M, Marcthanael, Myvan, Not ship centric, ace aro alix, also not lovesquare at any point, anyways i like ships but, chloe stans come get yalls juice, i guess, i hate this, im emo, it was written partially in 2018, like almost all of them but again i didnt wanna make that central to the plot, marcnath, maybe eventual Activities, no beta we die like chloe's character development ;), non canon compliant whatsoever, thanks snekwami for fueling the hc so long ago, thats not important, they are 16 in this, until i got crippling writers block, very important tags i forgot to add:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizabean/pseuds/lizabean
Summary: Everybody hates Chloe. It's a known fact. "Oh, that latest akuma? Chloe." "That poor little girl running off crying to her mommy? Chloe." But no one's ever asked Chloe how she felt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Chloé Bourgeois & Lê Chiến Kim, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	1. smile (lily allen)

**Author's Note:**

> here's all the usernames n shit
> 
> rosesarered: Rose  
> redheadbrina: Sabrina (lmaooo I hate myself for this one)  
> queen: Chloe  
> xX_purplemountains_Xx: Juleka  
> myneckisbiggerthanurthigh: Kim (I couldn't resist whoops)  
> kante: Max (we stan a classy bich)  
> artbynath: Nathanael  
> TheTechFangirl: Alya  
> ninoturtl3: Nino  
> silentnight: Adrien  
> pastelcupcakes: Marinette  
> itstimetostop: Alix in a minute (try and convince me she doesn’t own an edgy meme account)  
> IvanMusic: Ivan (he canonically makes usic right)  
> chillpill: Mylene  
> malfromdescendants: Luka (how could I not tbh)(um you forgot about him midway into writing this)(shut up)

**pastelcupcakes** has created a new group

 **pastelcupcakes** has named the group long live the thotties

 **Alix** : ?????  
 **rosesarered** : what  
 **redheadbrina** : "thotties"  
 **queen** : ok literally the last thing I wanted was for someone I know irl to find my ig and then this  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : same tbh  
 **Alix** : How do I change my name  
Guys  
It literally shows when you’ve read the fucking comment you thots answer me  
 **rosesarered** : k so you go to the bottom right and click and then go to edit profile and go to where ot says “Alix” n change it to whatever  
 **itstimetostop** : Why yes thank you Rose for being a sensible human being  
Anyways I'm gonna spam a bunch of memes since everyone else is deciding not to say shit  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : WAIT NO PLEASE  
SPARE THE CHILDREN  
 **itstimetostop** : So now you speak  
What the fuck is your username  
Wait are you seriously proud of that line  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : I didnt choose this I'll have you know  
 **kante** : he lost a bet that's why  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : man u didnt have to expose me like that  
 **kante** : as alix pointed out, your username did enough exposing  
 **artbynath** : omg stop rapidly texting ffs   
some of us have jobs   
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : well some of us dont so  
 **itstimetostop** : I like how half of ya'll are typing in lowercase so you can seem edgy lmfao  
 **rosesarered** : you're not wrong but you also just spilled out secret thAnKs  
 **itstimetostop** : no prob bby insert chain of emojis  
 **TheTechFangirl** : What  
 **itstimetostop** : Oh hi Mark  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Goodbye.

 **TheTechFangirl** has left this chat

 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : same  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ok but can we all agree that Juleka is the true owner of lowercase typing  
 **itstimetostop** : No????!!??  
Whoever invented computers is the true owner   
No offense but not Juleka  
 **chillpill** : this is dumb

 **ninoturtl3** has added **TheTechFangirl** to the chat

 **pastelcupcakes** : inch resting  
 **ninoturtl3** : wym  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wonder why you added alya back hmmm  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Marinette  
We’re literally dating so whatever trifling you’re up to right now needs to stop   
**pastelcupcakes** : ah yes  
so it seems  
 **queen** : if you dont get yo buzzfeed unsolved lookin ass outta here  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i like how everyone ignores what i say about lowercase typing  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : INCLUDING YOU  
 **silentnight** : first of all, I have a migraine so imma need you to turn off the caps lock thank you  
second, nath was right  
stop blowing up my got dam phone  
im looking @ u alix  
 **itstimetostop** : Yeah sorry for being the most logical person in this chat what the fuck  
Even you Max  
What happened  
 **kante** : i’m studying rn don't bring me into this  
 **itstimetostop** : See? You’re joining the trend and it's so out of character like I'm actually shaking right now

 **TheTechFangirl** has left this chat  
 **ninoturtl3** has left this chat

 **rosesarered** : alix you might not be able to comprehend what im abt to say rn but  
it's time to stop  
 **itstimetostop** : whatever you illiterate fools

 **itstimetostop** has left this chat

 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : same af  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : guys come on we have to add her back  
 **queen** : well in that case

 **queen** has left this chat

 **kante** : she's probably frustrated @ us maybe not  
also I'm pretty sure she can see the history and im too tired to have to pry her away from chloe when she is reminded of how much of a bitch she is  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wowzers  
 **IvanMusic** : wait since when did max cuss wow  
 **pastelcupcakes** : omg ivan we thot u were dead  
 **IvanMusic** : well you sure didnt do too much in my honor gee thanks  
 **pastelcupcakes** : what if we were just like making sure tho  
 **artbynath** : what… is happening  
im done w my shift and greeted with sum lowkey philosophy  
 **rosesarered** : eyy yall heard doja cat's new song  
say so I think it is  
 **pastelcupcakes** : “new”  
 **rosesarered** : i get it im late ok  
 **pastelcupcakes** : incredibly. go on tho  
 **rosesarered** : nah that's it just saying that it's my new life source is all  
gtg watch the mv on repeat 8 times l8r  
 **pastelcupcakes** : enjoy being coaxed into capitalism   
i mean captivation  
same difference smh  
 **silentnight** : this time it's not alix spamming wowzers  
ahem  
 **pastelcupcakes** : oh sry adrien  
 **silentnight** : huh funny that's what father says quite often  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : oh damn  
 **pastelcupcakes** : so I presume that you all are wondering why this chat was made  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : nah we just wondering when you plan on shutting the fuck up but dreams are dreams ig  
 **kante** : as a matter of fact, I for one was quite curious as to what it is this time.  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wow i can almost feel the enthusiasm guys thanks  
 **artbynath** : none of us chose this  
especially not me  
i may seem nice but that's just bc talking is tiring  
i talk when i want and however i want  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i mean  
nice rant and all but texting in a gc does not equate to talking  
(wow it took literally 3 pages in google docs for the author to get to the plot  
she should rly invest in writing for naruto- oh wait)  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : you were getting to the point ??  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ah yes  
so ya know how we did that whole thing for mme bustier and she was all yAH and its lowkey mu fault that she got mad bc I was mad and all she was trying to do was fend off the akuma   
so like  
imagine if we did something similar so that maybe we could  
get this  
try and convert mme mendeleiv to becoming a human and not that one old ass monster from monsters inc that liked mike   
**chillpill** : lemme move my bang so I can read that again  
 **malfromdescendants** : wait wait wait  
so if y'all babies are doing school related ish then why am i here  
 **pastelcupcakes** : bc ur hot now shut up  
 **kante** : not a flop  
 **pastelcupcakes** : thank you, max. now let me continue  
 **kante** : are you sure? it seems as though you were already finished with your statement when mylene responded.  
 **pastelcupcakes** : OK SO MAYBE I WAS BUT YOU DONT KNOW THAT  
 **kante** : I do, you just implied such. also, there's no need to cyber yell at me because I'm keeping you and everyone else in check.  
 **artbynath** : i like how were just kinda being chill abt jow max just roasted everyone here  
 **kante** : that wasn't my intention. i’m not purposely trying to be the villain here.  
 **pastelcupcakes** : then in that case, who is the villain  
 **silentnight** : life  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : deep  
 **silentnight** : nah jk hawkmoth  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : o  
 **pastelcupcakes** : oh my god kim can you stop and focus for once i stg  
we are here for one purpose and one purpose only  
 **kante** : the fact that I can scroll up and down on this gc suggests otherwise, but go off I guess.  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wow alix was right  
what happened max  
 **kante** : the sudden realization that no one pays attention to you even if you do know everything, marinette  
 **pastelcupcakes** : so you mean to tell me this side of you is the one that isn't a know it all bc you seem to show what you know quite a bit if u know what i mean  
myneckisbiggerthanurthigh: reblog  
 **kante** : kim remember this isn't tumblr  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : okay obviously I knew that I was just trying to be funny smh  
though maybe that was my bad for even attempting such a thing  
 **pastelcupcakes** : yall bore me I'm gonna watch cake decorating videos

 **pastelcupcakes** has created a New group

 **pastelcupcakes** has named the group chloe hate club

 **pastelcupcakes** : haha I lied  
whatever you have been aching to say abt chl*e, give it a go right here  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : oh  
 **itstimetostop** : What is this. Why do I keep getting added to shit  
Wait pause this is a Chloe hate club? Oh boy  
 **kante** : well isn't this something...  
 **redheadbrina** : what's this  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : WAIT WHO ADDED SABRINA DKFJEKJFKEKM  
yall know ole girl is gonna go to chloe after this right  
 **pastelcupcakes** : please, respect everyone's triggers and censor her name  
 **silentnight** : i wish i deleted this app as soon as liking comments became a thing  
 **artbynath** : actually I dont mind that feature too much what's your beef  
 **silentnight** : it might be fun and all on art ig but celebrity ig is ruthless in ways i cant begin to explain  
 **artbynath** : say no more  
 **pastelcupcakes** : let's not get off topic everyone  
 **artbynath** : oh you know I have beef with c****. she's trash, I ain't talking bout that girl  
 **TheTechFangirl** : OOH WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : LIVIN IN A PICTURE BANGING ON MY HOTLINE  
 **kante** : i hate it here  
 **redbeadbrina** : if yall want my cup of tea so bad, she's actually tryna rehabilitate herself  
which in my opinion is going awfully  
but anyways  
 **pastelcupcakes** : and how the fuck is that  
 **redheadbrina** : i mean  
ya know  
 **itstimetostop** : In conclusion,  
fuck that bitch  
 **artbynath** : ill drink to that  
 **pastelcupcakes** : hell yeah 

Sabrina did feel a bit of remorse when typing her agreeable with the chat, but then she remembered the way that Chloe mentally affected her for so long and decided against it, drinking her smoothie and relaxing on her bed.

 **redheadbrina** : of course


	2. super rich kids (frank ocean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we explore adrien and chloe's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than i thot but ive prewritten up to chappy 6 so

She wished to not feel like this any longer. Or rather, she asked not to feel at all. Her lungs had been pulled down her body by her stomach, it seemed. As though she would eat herself alive with guilt. Not exactly a surprise, she thinks. She's done this to herself.

Again. 

Well, one way or another she couldn't escape this time. Couldn't beg and plea her way into obtaining the only thing that would guarantee her mother's approval. That was ruined for her too. 

What she needed was a distraction. From herself. That would captivated the others and point their lasered fingers at someone else for once.

What she really needed right now, however, was to lessen the tempo of her beating heart. How to do that. She could call Jean Ja..Ba... well it didn't matter. She'd call him and ask him to play some music for her or something. He was sure to have a violin or something laying around, huh?

"Jean Whats-Your-Name?? Hurry up and come here!" She shouted from across her room, knowing that he must hear her from here.

Or maybe not. But her phone was right next to her on the nightstand.

It wasn't like she could confide in her classmates so easily... who could she even talk to? Her mom was out of the question, her dad was an enabler _to_ her mom so she hated him too... wait... what about Adrikins? Surely he'd listen to her, maybe even help her. He was such a sweet boy, it was no wonder all the girls liked him....

She opened her phone and clicked on his dm.

 **queen** : heyy adrikins i have a question  
well more like i need advice  
 **silentnight** : hi chloe! what's up  
 **queen** : well uhh  
so i kinda started breathing really heavy a few minutes ago  
and it was kinda after i sorta maybe made someone snap at me  
and they  
got akumatized  
and idk where ladybug n chqt are but i wouldn't be surprosed if they decided to just not give me pollen ever again n it makes me sad  
bc i rly didnt mean to like i really tried this time  
but anyways how to i stop myself from brathinf heavy

Once she finally stopped typing, she noticed that Adrien was taking quite some time to formulate his answer. _I messed up big time. Typical Chloe behavior. He probably hates me._

 **silentnight** : chloe, despite what it may seem, only hawkmoth can be to blame for the akuma that _he_ creates in order to emotionally manipulate people into following his orders. no matter what you did or said to this person, you were not the one that turned them into a villain. and I dont want you to think that ever again. I trust that you are working as hard as you can to better yourself and I am so proud of you for that, considering your upbringing. as for the shortness of breath, it seems as though you had a panic attack, but don't panic. (get it?) look for 5 things around you and name them. out loud, in your head, whatever. name them and remind yourself that you are still here, okay? use that for the next time it happens, please.

She could cry. Adrien once again had saved the day. Well, her day. He wasn't Chat Noir after all. Regardless, she loved him.

 **queen** : omg tysm adrien im gonna hug the shit out of you when we see each other again  
 **silentnight** : of course 🥰  
 **queen** : and if you need help with something i can give you advice too  
might not be as good as yours was but i owe you  
 **silentnight** : id like that a lot, thanks  
 **queen** : no, thank YOU  
now go on I know you're probably busy with sports or something whoops  
 **silentnight** : see ya chlo

 _He_ _called_ _me Chlo! Oh my,_ _I_ _feel amazing now._ Chloe ended up falling asleep, phone in hand, only awoken by Jean Baptiste who set a cold glass of water at the girl's bedside table.

_____

Adrien was feeling incredibly conflicted.

He had just helped one of his best friends out of a crisis he might have aided in. Well, not he himself, but he was guilty of being in that chat Marinette made. Chloe hate club, he recalled.

Anyhow, he knew he had to leave the chat some way or another that would result in no one being angry. Would anyone even blame him for it? Would they say that Adrien was wrong about Chloe? He didnt think he was wrong about Chloe. And if he was, he had a right to be on his own voilation. With that, his mind was made up as he pulled out his phone.

chloe hate club

**pastelcupcakes** : lmao another akuma yall know what that means  
 **itstimetostop** : Three cheers for Chloe fucking shit up again!  
 **artbynath** : woop woop

Yeah, he was mad. Really mad. His moral compass was destroyed the very second he looked at the most recent messages. While these people were his friends, friends didnt attack friends that couldn't fight back.

**You** left this conversation

It was done. More importantly, he was done. No one else in that chat understood what it was like to live under constant surveilance. It was a life they all wanted, but a life they ultimately could not manage. And for them to have their little laughs as if the hardships of living as lower and middle class did not exist for the upper class really pissed him off. Enough for him to decide he wanted to sprint off theoughout the roofs of Paris just to relax his mind.

"Hey, Plagg, where are you? I need to transform."

"But there's no akuma, what's the big deal? Trying to cosplay?"

"Plagg, not the time. Claws out!" And with that, he slipped out of his vertical windows with ease, seeing as this was a life he was very much used to. His initial plans were to just run around, but as he felt a few too many raindrops hit his head, he decided against it. Even the power of his powers couldn't save him from slipping off slippery stucco.

He passed by the school, giving the building the finger. He passed all his classmates' houses, deciding to spare the salt towards them until they could talk about this in person. His main focus was releasing anger about how Chloe was treating herself.

He never did like the way she treated their classmates, don't think that, but he could see the obvious reasons that her mind took the fight or flight response. The poor girl had been through much more than she gave off. And he hoped that the Bourgeoius family's true colors would be shown that day her mother arrived, but alas, he was proven wrong. Why couldn't they just give her a second chance? Had they been in her shoes, what would they do? They probably didnt care to think about that. Typical.

As he reaches a flat roof, he opts to lay down flat on its ceiling. And then he just cries. Because the way she feels is just like the way he feels. With his "father". Amidst all this, he didnt even think about the man's name, but he knew instantly that his remorse was towards "Gabriel" all along. _Fuck him. Fuck him fuck him fuck him._

Adrien hoped that the man dropped dead someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotw: what other fandoms are yall in? 
> 
> i am a stan of she-ra, voltron, jjba, saiki k, and kny on the dl
> 
> also what does the acronym cbt stand for this is a social experiment


	3. best friend (rex orange county)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduce kim. and max. inch resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys stream megatron

Kim awoke at 5:50 on the dot in an instant, ready to tackle the day immediately. He grabbed his signature hoodie and waved to his dad at his desk in the den before heading out for a run. As he paced through the streets of Paris, he pondered what could arise from today. It was a school day, and while Kim wasn't all too fond with the concept of school itself, he did look forward to the little things: laughing with his friends, playing a nice friendly game of dodgeball, seeing pigeons fly by the windows as he was in class.

Overall, it was a pretty nice experience for 5 days a week of his time.

After lapping his block and the next one over a few times, he stopped and sat on an empty bench to bask in the beauty of a waking Paris. The sky was so pretty at this time, a golden orange ombre that no one could resist. It was his favorite part of his daily runs.

He checked the time on his stopwatch, deciding that he had seven minutes to return to his house in order to remain on schedule. Truth be told, he was not used to the concept until Max had suggested it one day. Before that, the poor boy was a mess in the morning, relying on the sheer hope that he wouldn't walk into school late.

Max was amazing like that. And underappreciated. He made a mental (and physical) note to let him know he was thankful.

For now, though, he would just enjoy the view, as the light breeze dusted his face and arms ever do slightly. It was therapeutic. It made him feel, just fir a minute, that he could do anything.

And then he got a buzz from his back pocket.

 **kante** : hey kim did you want to schedule a few days where we could work on mme mendeleiv's project?  
with the salt and sugar solubility  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : yeah ofc that's a good idea bc i was gonna ask once we got to school  
 **kante** : ah fuck am i disturbing you right now  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : nah, remember i always do my daily runs at the crack of dawn  
gotta stay fit ya know  
 **kante** : and fit you are  
hey one day could i join you? i'm trying to work on my own health

Kim paused. This was kind of unexpected, yet he was perfectly fine with the disruption to his morning peace. Maybe partially due to the fact that he didn't see it as a disruption at all. In fact, he began to daydream about the event itself until he realized he hadn't texted back Max yet.

 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : no problem  
wouldn't mind that at all  
im glad you're interested ;)

Wait, what was that? Why doesn't Instagram let you edit comments...

 **kante** : um  
yeah

And now he found it weird. Welp, time to dig his grave. The idea of Max finding Kim weird honestly made his heart hurt... Even in the midst of his chasing after Chloe, Max was right there to support him, albeit him approaching the situation like an idiot. And as he picked up himself and jogged back to his house, it was all he thought about.

Chloe.

How did he feel? He wasn't necessarily happy about getting dumped so harshly, but did he hate her for it? A little. Hence why he was still in the Chloe hate club. But that left another question in his mind.

Ondine.

She was definitely pretty at first sight, and second, yeah you get it, but after sporadic movie dates here and there, they just weren't hitting it off. To where Kim hadn't heard from her in a month. Secretly, he wondered what he'd done wrong, although Max told him this was a toxic mindset to have. Toxic and all, he had it and didn't know how to stop. Maybe he'd ask the boy once he got to school. After the dm fiasco, he didn't trust himself to type.

____

Max was subjected to stare at the words his best friend of many years had just texted to him.

im glad you're interested ;)

He didnt even know how long he'd been staring until his mom lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Heya Max, something wrong?"

"Oh, hi mom. I'm.... actually not sure." Should he ask her about this? It made him truly think about what he was concerned about to begin with. Maybe he should. "So Kim texted me this," he began, showing his mother the phone. She took no time to scan it over before her eyebrows rose.

"What's that mean?"

"Precisely. There's an 84.3% chance Kin wasn't aware of how this sounded, but there still leaves 15.7% of a chance he did it with intention."

"Kids, am I right? But anyways, I'm not really sure how to help you on that one, Maxie. You know I fly solo, so I'm not too acquainted in that category. You could always ask another friend, perhaps?"

"Thanks anyway, mom. I appreciate you."

"Of course. I gotta get to work. Make sure to lock up!" She grabbed her keys and a cup of coffee, waving to Max as she rushed out of the front door in an instant.

"Bye mom!" And just like that, the words his mom said about flying solo entered his thoughts. Wait. She thought he liked Kim, didn't she?

_____

**chloe hate club**

**itstimetostop** : Yall be careful the bee is ready to sting at any moment  
 **kante** : what happened?  
 **itstimetostop** : I walked into class and she was crying  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : same  
 **rosesarered** : where's sabrina we know she knows  
 **redheadbrina** : actually im not there yet be there in 3  
 **rosesarered** : damn  
 **pastelcupcakes** : yall text this chat while in school? wild  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : marinette you made this chat...  
 **ninoturtl3** : yeah what did u expect  
 **pastelcupcakes** : fair  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I hope you all get your phones confiscated by damocles  
 **pastelcupcakes** : love you too babe  
 **ninoturtl3** : hey now wait a minute  
 **chillpill** : WORLDSTAR  
 **kante** : i hate it here  
 **rosesarered** : me too tbh  
 **IvanMusic** : is no one gonna discuss how adrien left or  
 **artbynath** : (ah yes, a major plot point of last chapter the author completely neglected) (ahem) (back to scheduled programming)  
yeah good question that was kinda weird

**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : we can always ask him

...who would like to volunteer as tribute  
 **chillpill** : not i  
 **artbynath** : not i  
 **kante** : ill do it jeez  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : OMG TYANKS MAX  
 **kante** : you owe me but more importantly yall obsess over this boy too much  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i feel specifically targeted rn  
ive stopped and you know that  
 **kante** : marinette i'm not targeting you i promise

As Max typed out his last response to Marinette, Kim (and half the class) watched the boy head over to Adrien just as he entered the room. Presumably getting the question answered that Kim had begged and pleaded him to ask.

Speaking of, they didn't get a chance to talk about what had happened over direct messages earlier, which was frankly both a blessing and a curse. For one, the last thing Kim wanted was for things to get weird, which seemed to have already failed. Kind of due to the fact that he made a beeline for Alix to talk to her about Animal Crossing. But that was beside the point. He'd talk to Max later. Yes.

"Did you hear me? Anyways, I made a bunch of skins last night until 3 am. It was kind of wild," Alix continued, Kim pointlessly nodding along while trying really hard not to stare at Max.

"Mhm. Who's your favorite...huh." His face unknowingly morphs into a frown almost as quickly as Max's does. Something happened with Adrien, didn't it?

Alix follows Kim's eyes to see the scene going down as well. "Looks like a boiling pot of 'tea' as you zoomers say," she whispers. As Max walked back to approach the two he pulled out his phone in the process.

"Guys, I have a lot to say right now, but class starts in 1 minute and 39 seconds."

_____

"So," Max finally explained at lunch while actively typing the situation at the same time, "Chloe did not react to kindly to herself after that last akuma and Adrien gave her advice and realized that he didn't want to take part in trashing her while helping her because it would be hypocritical of him. He did say no offense to us, though.."

Alix reacted by simply blinking and Kim's face was distorted in an expression unreadable to Max. "Well," the boy replied simply.

"Dang, I kinda feel bad now. Wait, she doesn't know about the chat, does she?" inquired Alix.

"Only the one she abruptly left..."

"Oh...." Alix was definitely holding back from talking at that point, which was about the nicest Alix would get. All of a sudden, her phone rang. "It's Jalil. Oh brother."

"Ha," replied Kim simply.

"I will remove your ability to speak."

"Fair."

"Hello? Jalil, everything alright? I said I'd be home in 10." Just like that, she walks away. Leaving Kim and Max to talk about the events of this morning. Max already suspected that Kim would not be the one taking initiative of the situation, so he decided to step in.

"So, you virtually winked at me." Instantly, his face turns red as he looks everywhere but up. What a sight... focus. "Yep, just like I expected. Was it on purpose?"

"I... it went better in my head. That's all."

"Well you could have easily said that instead of avoiding me all day."

"Not really. I mean, look at me. I'm a mess. I try to act all put together, but at the end of the day... my brain is constantly running."

"Why is it running then? Let's get to the bottom of that, first."

"Well..." And he's back to looking down again. This boy seriously needs confidence, he's not acting like himself. Even if himself isnt himself.

"Something with Chloe?" Max tries not to roll his eyes, he really does, but he really hopes that Kim isn't still hung up on Chloe. He'll support him no matter what, but last year was way too hectic for him to go that far.

"No, I don't think at least. Something with Ondine." Oh right, his.... actually, he didn't quite know these days.

"Are you two... together?"

"I dunno man. She's been ghosting me for a month." So a no.

"Do you still like her?"

"Actually, not really, if I'm being honest. Though I still have that bit of lingering attraction, you know?" He didn't know. Max couldn't tell a crush if it gave him a logarithmic function to solve while walking by.

"So do you still want to be with her? If so, maybe reaching out yourself wouldn't hurt."

"I might, actually. I just hope she doesn't hurt me any more than I've already been." Suddenly Kim's demeanor has gotten a lot more serious, a side Max never thought he'd see in his entire lifetime. "I don't wanna fall in hurt, man, I wanna fall in love."

"Kim..." Max reached across his seat and leaned in to embrace the now crying boy. "Hey, I might not be strong, but I will personally make sure that doesn't happen. Okay?" He leans back and makes eye contact with Kim, unconsciously wiping a tear from his very aesthetically pleasing??? face.

Kim nods and smiles bittersweetly. "Okay. Thanks Max. For being my best friend." Ah, yes. Those two words. He's appreciative, but for some reason they sting like a bee.

A hand that isn't Kim's taps on his shoulder. A woman holding a microphone and wearing a blazer who is standing with a cameraman holds a sheet of paper to his face. "Hello young man, I'm Claudia Jemack and we're here to conduct an observational study. All you need to do is answer these simple logmarithic functions. Now, don't feel pressured, as this is only a study."

A voluntary response study that could induce bias. Nevertheless, Max glances at Kim, then smiles at Claudia. "Easy peasy. I'll have a go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah I'm kidding you dont have to stream megatron it's been almost a year


	4. ghost (halsey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagaymi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning my name is tokyo just like a window im here to air out
> 
> fun fact all the chapter titles are songs I bump to religiously

Kagami's fencing practice ended in 15 minutes, which was lucky for her because at this point she stopped feeling anything in her arms. And she was sure Adrien had too. They'd been going at it from the top of the hour as usual, yet it felt they'd been there for days.

As five o'clock finally hit, Kagami had to will herself not to collapse to the ground. Unfortunately, it seemed Adrien hadn't done the same for himself, for the boy became limp, crashing down in an instant. That is, had it not been for Kagami swiftly catching the boy at the last minute.

"Adrien?" Kagami squeaked. Yeah, she had worried for herself, but that fear was exaggerated. With Adrien, however... there was no way this boy was healthy.

"I'm fine Kagami, I promise. Thank you though. Please do not worry about me," Adrien said, causing her to instantly worry about him.

"Adrien." This time it was a statement. Not purposefully attacking, only with intention to get the truth out of him. The pair heard footsteps from behind them and turned to see their instructor, Armand D'Argencourt, holding a blade, his face slowly morphing more and more into that of pity.

"Is everything alright with mister Agreste? Young man, are you hurt?" He asks, causing Kagami to panic. He could very easily tell Adrien's dad, which wouldn't go well for anyone.

"Everything's fine, sir. We're just... a little worn out," Kagami nodded up to the teacher, hoping that this would be the end of it. While he looked a little more than suspicious, he shrugged it off and picked up the two teens' neglected blades.

"I am proud of the progress you two have made, even despite my absence. Good work and consider the rest of this week's lessons off," he stated, to Kagami's utter delight. Trying to tell her mom that M. D'Argencourt truly did call off lessons would be a hassle, but now she had more time to deal with the struggling boy in her arms.

Speak of the boy and he will awake, for Adrien seemed to come back into reality as soon as their instructor left them alone in the gym. "I'm sorry Kagami, but I don't think I can explain myself just yet."

"Just yet? Adrien, you look like anyone could knock you over with a single tap of the finger. I'm worried about you."

"I get it, okay?" He pulled back from her instantly, looking away in the process. "I get it. And I will. I'll be fine in the meantime, I'll make sure of it."

While she was highly unsure about this, she nodded despite herself and went to go stand up. "I'll be expecting an explanation soon though. And I will get it." Adrien smiled slightly and gathered his things, waving to Kagami on his way out.

This sparked Kagami to get her things as well and prepare for the hour long session of telling her mom the truth while getting debated with. As she grabbed her phone, it instantly buzzed.

 **pastelcupcakes** : hi kagami :))  
are you free rn  
 **kagamimami** : yeah I just got released from fencing lessons actually  
what's the stitch  
 **pastelcupcakes** : well i just baked some macarons and i was wondering if you wanted to test them out?  
 **kagamimami** : of course  
wouldn't mind at all  
did you invite the whole friend group  
 **pastelcupcakes** : nah, there's too many of them  
i love em but i know someone is gonna complain that they didnt get any so  
 **kagamimami** : so this'll be our little secret  
cute

For whatever reason, after Kagami texted her last response, Marinette never replied. Oh well. Nevertheless, she made her way to the girl's family bakery. And house.

She pushed open the swinging door and spotted Marinette right behind the counter. However, she looked like she had a running- no, sprinting- fever with how much blood spun through her face. "Marinette? Is everything alright? You seemed just fine on the phone."

"Me? Wha- I- Well- Fim ime- wait no, I'm ime- crap-"

"Breath, Marinette. Breathe," Kagami replied, placing her hand on the other girl's. Which did not seem to be the right decision on her part, as Marinette immediately jolted from the touch.

"Ahaha, no theed for nat- I mean- ugh. Thanks Kagaymi- KAGAMI! I'm... fine," she answered, getting only more flustered by the minute. Well, at any rate, the longer the bluenette kept stalling, the farther away she was from a macaron.

"You said you had some macarons for me to try, correct?" Kagami tried at changing the subject. Marinette immediately perked up, as though she's forgotten why she invited the sword master to begin with.

"Yes. YES. I have those riiight here. Three different flavors, hehe." Marinette handed her a sheet of cookie paper with three cookies: pink, red and white.

"What are they, if I may ask?" Kagami asked the girl, biting into the red one.

"Cherry, Strawberry and White Chocolate," she beamed. Interesting.. they wouldn't be her first pick, but they were made by Marinette, so how could she resist. Once she had finished all three macarons, the girl asked "Which one's your favorite?"

"Hmm... I think I like the strawberry one best. Thank you, by the way."

"No, thank _you_. I arrecipate- I mean, a..pre..ciate it." When Marinette smiled at her this time, there was a noticeable difference in what Kagami saw, and she really wanted to get to the bottom of it right now. So she did a quick experiment to test the theory.

She grabbed Marinette's hand, just to see if she herself would react. And, as if the bluenette was passing on her "fever" to her, Kagami's hand was on fire. She let go immediately. "Sorry, I was cold," she replied, looking up to Marinette's face. Which was as red as Ladybug's suit. She's starting to think she did more damage than good here.

"I... my mom is expecting me. I have to go, sorry," Kagami continued, panicked at this point. For one, her mom probably really was wondering where she was, and for two, she couldn't solve the mystery of her burning hand. She got up and all but ran out of the bakery, swearing to send Marinette an apology text later.

_____

Marinette knew she was definitely a crippling mess as she watched Kagami hurry out of her parents' bakery. She felt herself blushing, she heard herself stuttering- overall it was a bad day. So she called the only person who could help her right now, Alya.

"Hey girl! What's poppin?"

"My brain."

"Even without context, I have an idea. Boy troubles?"

"More like girl troubles... it's a really long story, trust me."

"Look, if it makes things easier, we can text each other. How's that sound, girl?"

"Okay." She pulled up the instagram app and rapidly began typing under Alya's username in her dms.

 **pastelcupcakes** : so i invited kagami to try some macarons i made  
(also sorry for not inviting u i figured you were still on a date w/ nino)  
and she at the end of the conversation  
said "cute"  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Tea??  
What was she referring to ;)  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i still dont know  
well uh so i said i wasn't inviting any of yall and she said "it'll be out little secret"  
and basically that ruined me  
a lot  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Oh,  
 **pastelcupcakes** : so from then on i was just a blubbering mess  
and i blushed a lot  
and stuttered  
and yeah  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Girl I'm gonna be honest with you  
This sounds very similar to the symptoms of Adrienitis you dealt with not too long ago  
Take that how you will but that's what it seems like to me  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wait do you mean  
 **TheTechFangirl** : That is in fact what I mean  
 **pastelcupcakes** : woah  
yeah now that you say it it makes perfect sense  
oh no she hates me  
 **TheTechFangirl** : And why would that be  
 **pastelcupcakes** : She tried to hold my hand but i was acting like i had corona so she kinda ran out of the bakery  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Wait  
She tried to hold your hand???!?!?  
 **pastelcupcakes** : she ran away  
she left she's gone ok  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Um no  
I'm not letting that go unnoticed unlike you are right now.  
She. Tried. To. Hold. Your. Hand.  
 **pastelcupcakes** : and she failed.  
because of me.  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Then you know what you need to do  
Talk to her  
Please  
 **pastelcupcakes** : well the thing is  
and idk if she lied abt this or not but no one's worse than lila  
but she said she had to go talk to her mom  
so i dont wanna bother her  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Ok, here's what you do  
About an hour from now, text her  
If she reads the message continue on  
If not just wait longer  
But I will get you to talk to this girl  
 **pastelcupcakes** : thx alya for alyways pushing me past my comfort zone  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I can't tell if this is sarcasm or not  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ok  
yeah ill do it  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Love ya girl  
Go get you a girl  
 **pastelcupcakes** : tHATS NOT WHAT IM TFYING TO DI  
ALUA I JNOW YOU DOFNT LEAVR  
alya  
alya please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qotw: what's your favorite season  
> it can be season like weather or flavor of love
> 
> also I made possible covers for this fic since archive is Not Wattpad, they're on This Link:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B_xlUXHlPwG/?igshid=jqc6yg04ajue


	5. me myself and i (beyonce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted something fun something for the summertime something for the girls to ya know get ready and party to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what

Sabrina was honestly having the time of her life these days. Not only had her ties with Chloe basically been severed at this point, but she could even cope with the pain of having been used by Chloe all that time through the Chloe hate club Marinette founded. At first, Sabrina was a bit suspicious of the girl, but the suspicion was due to Chloe herself, so she soon got over it and realized who her true friends were.

It honestly eased her mind, even if the topic wasn't Chloe. Which it usually wasn't. Just seeing her friends together made her day.

**chloe hate club**

**pastelcupcakes** : sup straighties  
 **artbynath** : i am not a part of that demographic  
 **pastelcupcakes** : sup mostly straighties  
 **TheTechFangirl** : That's probably not true either  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ok can yall stop and let me get on with the program  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : no  
 **redheadbrina** : guys let's let her finish  
 **pastelcupcakes** : thank you sabrina  
anyways i was gonna ask how yalls day is going so far  
 **chillpill** : i mean it's just another day  
not too much to it  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : yeah  
 **pastelcupcakes** : yall are sad  
anyways i wanted to host a party this Saturday how bout it  
 **rosesarered** : sure y not  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : im down  
 **artbynath** : ill check my schedule  
 **TheTechFangirl** : You know I'll be there  
 **itstimetostop** : Why hello brethren  
Ooh a party sounds epic  
 **artbynath** : just curious can i bring a plus 1  
 **pastelcupcakes** : oooOOOOooo and who might that be  
 **artbynath** : ...is that a yes or  
 **pastelcupcakes** : it's a yes as soo as you tell me who it is  
you can just dm me but i gotta make sure i know them is all  
 **artbynath** : nah it's fine yall are bond to find out anyways  
especially alya sandiego over here  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Not sure if I should be offended or not...  
 **artbynath** : its marc  
 **rosesarered** : OOOOH  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : nice  
 **kante** : congrats nathanael  
 **redheadbrina** : he's cool  
 **artbynath** : why are yall like this  
 **pastelcupcakes** : teehee  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : look at nath getting cuffed before me  
 **artbynath** : I NEVER EVEN METNIONED CUFFING WHY ARE YALL ASSUMING WERE DATING  
 **rosesarered** : honey you're not good at hiding it  
you're not and that's okay baby  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i love you nath but we been knew  
 **itstimetostop** : Yeah same bro  
Like from the second he stepped foot into the art room that day  
 **artbynath** : ok fine you know what  
i hate you people right now but fine  
we are dating jesus  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : wait yall are dating jesus omg what a lovely poly couple  
 **kante** : ignoring that, i apologize on the behalf of my peers making you mad  
ahem  
 **pastelcupcakes** : sorry nath we were trying to be supportive  
 **rosesarered** : yeah, and you know what, in order to make you feel less bad rn, i have something to say  
im bi.  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : woah  
 **itstimetostop** : I'm proud of you Rose go crazy  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I second that  
Live your truth  
And more importantly show Marinette how far off she was calling us straighties  
 **rosesarered** : um alya I dont mean to intrude on you but are you gay?  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Nah but I'm a hella supporter  
 **artbynath** : nothing wrong with that  
 **kante** : word  
 **pastelcupcakes** : whenever I'm on this chat it's way too hard to find the original topic  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Interesting how our lovely baker girl here is trying to divert the topic  
 **pastelcupcakes** : Alya Cesaire.  
 **chillpill** : ruh roh she pulled out the capital letters shits about to go down  
 **pastelcupcakes** : Alya.  
i am not ready for that conversation right now  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Alright yeah I'm sorry  
I am officially dropping it here no one ask any questions  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : soo... wonderful weather we're having  
 **itstimetostop** : Is that the phrase you use to pick up women  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : maybe men too  
 **itstimetostop** : So this is the direction this chat is gonna be taking for the remainder of the day. Got it  
 **pastelcupcakes** : theres a lot going on right now  
 **redheadbrina** : tbh im questioning so  
 **chillpill** : you know what yall be free and liberating like the summer of '60  
let no one deter you period  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ugh ok ihaveacrushonkagami  
 **itstimetostop** : SKRRRT PAUSE  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : wait i thiught you liked adrien like 2 seconds ago and hated her for coming on adeien like 3 seconds ago  
i mean not saying ur not valid queen but  
 **artbynath** : and yet she had the nerve to talk about marc...  
got you a boo thang too  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ok everyone shut up ok  
i got a crush it's nothing else  
 **kante** : i swear it's nothing else  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : wake up feeling like adriana lima  
 **chillpill** : waving my feet yo right up out the bimmer  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Do my dance like ooh la la  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : when she strut like oh my god  
 **kante** : make me sweat like exercise  
 **chillpill** : double up milkshake and fries  
 **artbynath** : I HEARD A CALL FROM THE MOUNTAINTOP JOBA  
 **pastelcupcakes** : um anyways  
it's just a crush so  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : bruh we werent done :(  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i take it back entirely  
yall are all gay  
 **rosesarered** : now wait just one minute  
 **redheadbrina** : she big mad  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : well, if anyone asked I naturally had nothing to do with this  
 **kante** : kim you had everything to do with this  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : you know what you're right fuck  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Anyways can one of yall give this poor girl some advice because I'm tide  
 **rosesarered** : give her roses!  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : play her roses by outkast  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : i dunno  
 **kante** : give her a book with a lesbian couple lead  
 **redheadbrina** : write her a heartfelt note  
 **pastelcupcakes** : yall  
thanks but i dont think this us gonna help  
as you all know im a mess  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Girl...  
 **rosesarered** : marinette ur not a mess you just arent the best at speaking through your heart  
what you need is to work on that  
then you'll be a nice like casanova  
 **itstimetostop** : Wow that was deep  
But I agree  
 **pastelcupcakes** : thx rose  
ill defo think abt it  
anyways sorry for ruining yalls night go have fun kiddies  
 **artbynath** : its not straighties anymore yall we win  
see ya mari  
 **kante** : goodbye fellow classmates  
 **chillpill** : stay chill  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : BYE HOES  
 **rosesarered** : bye yall and stream fancy by twice  
 **TheTechFangirl** : What yall said

It seemed like Sabrina had been staring at her phone for hours. And yet she missed them. Was this what real friendship felt like?

It's not like she would ever know.

She really doesn't like pondering on the past, so she reaches out for other things. To rid of the numbness in her heart. Of the lack of empathy she has for herself. She knows she should probably cut off Chloe, so why does she continue to stay? Who knows?

Who knows.

Another bottle of something that'll mix and match her thoughts, another cigarette to blind her vision, another nightly visit to a strange man she saw in the park one day. And another.

_____

  
Chloe's phone had been unbelievably silent lately. Wondering of everyone hated her was a normal occurence, but even so, there was one person who she knew could not judge her no matter what. Lila Rossi.

 **queen** : sup lila  
 **foxygal** : who's this  
 **queen** : chloe  
 **foxygal** : oh  
hey  
wyd  
 **queen** : im kinda bored tbh  
 **foxygal** : that's unfortunate isnt it  
you know i was ranked on the top 10 hottest teens in teenvogue  
 **queen** : i doubt that's true but i dont see why it couldn't be

What was she doing? More importantly, what was Lila doing? Whatever it was, they kept doing it.

 **foxygal** : well wouldn't you like to know babe  
 **queen** : perhaps  
are you free right now?  
 **foxygal** : surprisingly yes  
what were you thinking of doing  
 **queen** : just text me ur address and open the door ;))

Yeah, she definitely didn't know what she was doing. What she did know was she needed a distraction right now. And distraction was what she would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken butt
> 
> also she-ra season 5 may 15th stream it or else


	6. moment 4 life (nicki minaj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanservice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo  
> look like im goin for a swim

Max was scared. Genuinely.

He was about to go on a run with Kim in approximately 7 minutes and 39 seconds. 38... 37... He genuinely wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He was helping out Kim only. Kim who really seemed to look a lot more attractive lately. Yeah, this wasn't going to end well.

His mom was still in the shower because he had to wake up extra early to pack school clothes and wear some workout clothes in time for 6:00 am. Kim sure was dedicated to being fit. Though it did pay off well. Very well.

He was ready physically, yes, but mentally his mind was doing backflips at a time when Max thought it was inflexible.

He decided to splash his face with cold water. Again.

His face was numb, and yet his heart was alive and well, beating in his skeleton with the strength of Thanos repeatedly punching him in the chest. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing about it. More importantly, he didn't want to be late and risk making Kim suspicious. He picked up his school bag with his clothes in it and headed for the front door.

 **kante** : omw  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : that's fine!   
take your time but hurry up iykwim  
 **kante** : is that supposed to be a word  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : it means "if you know what I mean"  
 **kante** : oh  
havent heard of that one before  
is your house 112?  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : yep, that's me  
 **kante** : how did I know that was a that's so raven reference  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : bc you're awesome

Goddammit.

Well, in any news, he arrived. 112. He knocked on the door and waited. For all of 5.4 seconds.

"Oh hi Max! Ready?" Kim asked, smiling ethereally at the paralyzed boy.

"I should probably put my stuff down first..."

"Yeah, you're right. My bad." He opened the door fully for Max as he looked around the main room. He set his school bag down my the couch and turned to Kim.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"You sure? I feel bad for rushing you but if you need anything let me know."

"I think I'm fine, thanks Kim. I wouldn't want to make us start late."

"Then let's go." He headed out the door, waiting for Max, then the two began at a slow jog. Surprisingly, Max was feeling good as the gentle morning breeze hopped along his skin. He could see why Kim subjected himself to such a phsycially demanding activity himself. It probably wasn't nearly as demanding to the athlete himself anyways. But the feeling of the breeze never went away, no matter what.

It was nice.

"How are you feeling? We don't have to run the whole time, ya know," Kim turned to the smaller boy, his face coated with just the slightest bit of sweat that made it radiate with a subtle glow.

"I'm fine, actually, but thank you for your consideration." Max smiled back at Kim, continuing at his pace. "This is kind of relaxing."

"You agree, too? I'm glad," Kim breathed, his grin spanning across his face. Max felt cramps in his abdomen area, but that was beside the point. He would agree forever if it meant Kim smiling at him like that.

"Of course. Hey, I may not look fit, but I used to do track when I was 8."

"Really? How come you never told me? That's so cool!"

"It's not that cool... I didn't think it was that important," Max mumbled, looking down.

"Of course it is, Max! I love sports, we could have raced!"

"I dont want to be put on the same level as Alix right now." _In more ways than one._

"I wouldn't do that, it'd just be for fun. Promise."

"Really? If that's the case I don't mind at all." Max felt like he should pobably regret this, but he didn't.

"In that case, let's go right... NOW!" Kim began sprinting down the sidewalk, which was luckily not populated. Max was startled but caught up to him with ease.

"Did I tell you I was a sprinter?"

"You must have forgotten that too..." Kim looked genuinely dazed by Max's speed. It made Max happy, seeing him like this. As he sped past Kim, he grinned to himself.

"Well aren't you fast? Lucky for me, I'm enjoying the view." Wait... _What?_ Max skidded to a halt, causing Kim to crash into him. Max nearly fell until... _until Kim caught him._ This was not ending well under any circumstances.

"You're... enjoying the view?" Max whispered while in Kim's arms bridal style.

"Maybe even moreso now..." Kim mouthed, blinking at a slower rate. Was this real? Was this scientifically possible enough that Max couldn't be dreaming right now? There was no way. He wanted this dream to last forever. For life.

"...how much time do we have left?" Max asked awkwardly. Because after all, the best cockblock you can have is yourself.

"I.. about 4 minutes. We should head home," Kim replied after looking down at his wrist watch. He puts down Max and it feels foreign, the concept of not being in his arms. This wouldn't die down in Max's mind for a while.

_____

Chloe braced herself for yet another day in class. It was oddly quiet lately, ever since she...Ever since she lost that part of herself. She did it for the better, and yet she felt worse.

Moving on.

She stepped into the classroom, making her way up the isle to take her usual seat next to Sabrina. Nowadays it really seemed as though the girl hated her, but then again she was unreadable. Chloe stopped bossing the girl around long ago, and it seemed as though her fear that Sabrina wouldn't interact with her anymore the second she stopped came true, as their days in class were spent without a peep from either girl. She glanced over to her former... friend? Maybe not. Associate seemed like a strong word, but she'd hold on to it anyways.

She'd hold on and never let go.

"Chloe? Do you have the notes from Friday? I wanted to compare mine." Chloe looked up at Sabrina, who had actually asked her a question. Wow. She froze for a little too long to be considered normal, then instantly digged through her bags for Friday's notes.

"Here you go. You can keep them if you need."

"Oh no, that's fine. I can give them to you tomorrow at latest."

"Oh. Thanks." She felt weak like this. Wait. Adrien. He always knew what to say. Where is he? Class will begin any second now.

 **queen** : everything alright adrikins?  
 **silentnight** : omw right now  
like i'm literally walking in look up  
 **queen** : hehe

Chloe looked up and there he was, giving her a wave and smiling slightly. However, there were two things that caught her eye: one, he was completely out of breath, and two, there was a coat of sweat lining his skin. It looked like part of a photoshoot, it was so real.

"Adrien, are you okay? You look.. I don't even know..." Chloe asked worriedly, taking the boy's hands. Nino and Alya both appeared behind him as well, and the rest of the class all turned their attention to a weary Adrien. Who seemed to have been made a lot worse after this sudden attention.

Because he anxiously eyed the classroom and started breathing even heavier somehow.

"Stop looking at me. Please, stop! All of you!" He shouted, snatching his own hands away from Chloe's. To say she was shocked was sugarcoating it more than Marinette's parents' entire bakery.

Yet, as he stormed away angrily and wiped away tears, she could see her own self in the boy, so she said nothing of it. Nino and Alya traded glances with each other and then her, and she could tell that they would all be on the same boat when it came to helping Adrien right now. Even Marinette appeared to be quite shocked, and everyone knew she was over Adrikins.

And with that, class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so shera season 5 amirite let's talk about it


	7. better (clairo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today we explore alix's insecurity and adrien's tragic fam life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note before we begin, i am black so please dont cancel me for using lingo that is specific to black people when I am characterizing black characters. the things i write are typically the things i live. ok that is all thank you

**the girls**

**pastelcupcakes** : heeeey  
 **itstimetostop** : You must have a lot of free time  
 **rosesarered** : how are you marinette?  
 **pastelcupcakes** : im fine thx for asking <3  
 **itstimetostop** : I see I'm being ignored now. You know, they hated Jesus because he spoke the truth.  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Keep it up Lila  
 **itstimetostop** : Wow.  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : wha  
 **chillpill** : i wonder if yall ever look at my username for inspiration  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Of course they don't.  
 **chillpill** : alya i did not exclude you from that  
 **pastelcupcakes** : lol  
im the chillest pea in the pod  
 **chillpill** : you DARE challenge ME?  
 **pastelcupcakes** : yes  
 **itstimetostop** : Ooh let's talk about that Kagami chick haha  
 **pastelcupcakes** : JFKEKXKDKXKRKCOCNFORNX  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Uh oh  
 **itstimetostop** : What language is this  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : tea?  
 **pastelcupcakes** : NO TEA HERE GOODNIGHT  
 **itstimetostop** : You liiiiike her  
 **chillpill** : oooooooo  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : lol  
 **rosesarered** : we making plans this time?  
 **pastelcupcakes** : wydm plans  
oh..  
please no not that again  
 **chillpill** : what r u talking about  
 **r** **osesarered** : remember the adr**n scheme  
where we all had flower code names  
 **c** **hillpill** : ohhhhh

**itstimetostop** : Can we please not do that again my brain hurt from last time  
 **pastelcupcakes** : thx for having my side alix  
 **TheTechFangirl** : As the most responsible member of this chat, we are definitely not  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : i am Listening Intently  
 **chillpill** : lol yeah  
 **rosesarered** : so what ARE we doing then  
 **pastelcupcakes** : nothing  
please just nothing  
i just wanna tell her and be done w/ it  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Smart plan girl  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : you go sis  
 **itstimetostop** : Do what needs to be done and do it well  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ok no no im not doing it anytime soon just letting you know  
dont get High Hopes okay  
 **rosesarered** : had to have HIGH HIGH HOPES FORALIVIN  
 **TheTechFangirl** : We are not going through this I'm gonna stop you there  
(interesting factoid no one fucking cares about: the author listens to panic but not past vices and virtues because br*nd*n is problematic)  
 **rosesarered** : i always wonder why ppl say his music is bad nowadays  
(well. rose. why dont I tell you. why don't I fu)  
 **itstimetostop** : Interrupting this pressed bitch lizabean  
Should I bring something to the party tomorrow  
 **pastelcupcakes** : well since u asked can you bring a veggie plate pls  
 **itstimetostop** : Bet  
I'm gonna bully Jalil into buying one on the way home today  
 **chillpill** : this week went by so fast omg  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : it's crazy  
 **itstimetostop** : That reminds me  
I have to send Kim something  
 **pastelcupcakes** : ????  
 **chillpill** : watcha sending exactly  
 **TheTechFangirl** : What she said  
 **itstimetostop** : A weekly prank pact  
It's a lot simpler than it sounds  
 **rosesarered** : i mean it sounds really fucking simple  
 **chillpill** : that all that's going on  
 **TheTechFangirl** : ^ Yeah bc yall have been pretty close lately  
 **itstimetostop** : I mean yeah we're good friends  
Maybe even best friends  
He's cool ya know  
 **rosesarered** : hmm  
 **pastelcupcakes** : hmMM  
 **chillpill** : HMMMMM  
 **itstimetostop** : What are yall doing  
 **pastelcupcakes** : just pondering  
 **TheTechFangirl** : What these idiots are trying to imply is that you like him  
No judgment though, and this is coming from me alone  
 **itstimetostop** : Wait.  
WHAT  
Wow that's funny  
 **pastelcupcakes** : huh  
 **itstimetostop** : I've never "liked" anyone in my entire life  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I wish  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i REALLY wish :(  
 **itstimetostop** : Not really because I always feel like I'm missing out on something  
Like this sounds dumb bc like gay people are prosecuted for having feelings  
But yeah I just feel like an outsider to my own self  
 **rosesarered** : wow  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : deep  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i honestly never saw it that way  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Girl we promise not to seclude you ever  
Accidentally or on purpose  
 **itstimetostop** : I mean you don't have to  
I don't mind  
 **pastelcupcakes** : Alix this is your wellbeing we're talking about  
 **rosesarered** : yeah we dont wanna make u feel bad  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : never <3  
 **itstimetostop** : In that case  
Thanks guys  
It means a lot to me  
Again though I don't wanna make a big deal about it  
Half of yall are gay and that's a lot worse depending on where you go  
 **pastelcupcakes** : very true  
but theres no reason to fight abt it  
 **chillpill** : as a pacifist, word  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Yessir  
Solidarity amongst everyone period  
 **rosesarered** : omg yes friendship 4ever  
 **pastelcupcakes** : someone's been binging mlp  
 **rosesarered** : you know it

_____

Meanwhile, on the struggling side of society's youth...

Adrien had just about had it with everyone looking at him all sorrowful. Like he was a victim. He felt weak. After all, he was literally a superhero for Apollo's sake. He fought evil every day. He was a hero.

He could save himself just fine.

They didn't really care about him anyways. His friends would just pretend to support him and hope for public recognition later. From his father. That despicable man.

Even Kagami the other day. What was her deal? She knew exactly what he went through on a daily basis just the same, so why would she make him feel so... worthless? If he fell, he fell. Whether he got up or not didn't really matter to him all to much these days.

He hated them all. Especially Chloe. Who knew what _her_ motive was these days. All acting nice and posing as a changed woman... just to break down to him after one akuma she couldn't take responsibility for. That _he_ had to chase, not her.

The anger within him built up more and more as he sat alone in his room. All of a sudden the anger formed a cloud of tears in his eyes.

He didn't hate them at all. He was jealous.

He wanted a life like Marinette. A life like Alya. A life like Nino. And Max. And Kim. And Alix. And Juleka. He just wanted to live, and somehow he brought them into it. He felt awful.

Most importantly, he felt empathy for Chloe and Kagami, who had as much breathing room as he did most of the time.

He had to apologize.

 **silentnight** : hey marinette do you still have that chat with everyone in it  
 **pastelcupcakes** : hi adrien  
yeah its still there but its dead so  
 **silentnight** : and i'm about to revive it  
can you add me  
 **pastelcupcakes** : you're already there, did you like mute it or sum  
 **silentnight** : ohh looks like I did whoops  
 **pastelcupcakes** : no biggie lol

**long live the thotties**

**silentnight** : hey guys. i just wanted to apologize for my behavior in class today. there were some things going on outside of school and it was unfair of me to bring you all into it.

**pastelcupcakes** has added **ninoturtl3** , **TheTechFangirl** , **itstimetostop** and **queen** to the chat

**pastelcupcakes** : just thot id take care of that real quick  
everyone clap for adrien now or ill akumatize myself  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I completely understand Adrien, you were just angry and it happens to the best of us  
 **itstimetostop** : Yeah, we've all been there  
Like literally we've all been there  
 **rosesarered** : yes pleathe don't sweat it we were worried  
 **queen** : adrikins i'm so glad you arent still angry but i agree with rose  
my dms are always open hun  
 **malfromdescendants** : so are mine "adrikins" ;)  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : yoo where the fuck did luka come from  
and how's he just gonna hop in flirting like that  
 **itstimetostop** : That was unreasonably quick  
 **ninoturtl3** : bro im glad you're okay  
 **silentnight** : my phone keeps buzzing every 5 seconds what just happened  
 **artbynath** : oh you know what happened  
 **chillpill** : yall children wildin  
well luka's not a child but he might as well be eight years old  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : boy who told you that you're a casanova  
 **malfromdescendants** : not your significant other because you dont have one  
 **redheadbrina** : oh damn  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : funny bc the difference is im not desperately flirting with a sad boy on a groupchat with like 50 people in it  
 **itstimetostop** : It's time to... you know the rest  
 **malfromdescendants** : girl call me back when you stop reciting mcr lyrics in your bio  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : boy let me know when you've given the neighbourhood their aesthetic back  
 **malfromdescendants** : ok eugenia cooney  
 **pastelcupcakes** : OK IMMA STOP YOU RIGHT THERE  
 **TheTechFangirl** : That's All Folks!  
 **queen** : messy messy messy. a mess  
 **redheadbrina** : earth pocket, solar pocket, universe pocket and you are in none of them right now  
 **silentnight** : please let this be a normal group chat  
 **c** **hillpill** : with THESE kids? no way haaa  
 **i** **tstimetostop** : Well, I did my best to prevent whatever this is from going down

Not my fault yall are wild demons  
 **kante** : oh wow.  
oh wow  
i was shocked  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : max finally stopping by give us some wisdom bestie  
 **kante** : yall niggas are wild. bye  
 **ninoturtl3** : whale  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i need to lay down this is too much ooc content  
 **itstimetostop** : My username really is a great example of irony in these trying times  
 **rosesarered** : so luka did your thirsty ass get a dm from adrien  
 **malfromdescendants** : that is classified information  
 **TheTechFangirl** : So THAT'S classified  
And yet..  
 **malfromdescendants** : how did i manage to get to where im being bullied by a bunch of children  
 **ninoturtl3** : bruh we're like  
2 years younger than you at most  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : anyway stream marinettes party tomorrow my brother sucks  
 **pastelcupcakes** : um-  
this is fine.  
 **TheTechFangirl** : ???  
Oh.  
 **itstimetostop** : That's tuff  
 **silentnight** : this is the single most wild experience i have ever experienced  
but i actually feel a lot better now  
 **rosesarered** : better by clairo  
 **pastelcupcakes** : im glad adrien  
 **queen** : despite our antics you have cheered up. this is amazing  
 **chillpill** : truly

Adrien was being honest when he typed those words into the chat. Whether Luka did it with intent or to distract him, it worked. His mood was successfully lifted. Hopefully Marinette's party would go well. Though if he found out the Chloe hate chat was still up and running, who knew what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another note that wasn't as serious imo is that im not gonna state whether im an "inclusionist" or an "exclutionist" but aro ace rights


	8. this side of paradise (hayley kiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've got better luck in my head  
> we're just ghosts inside my bed  
> i've got better luck in my head  
> playing poker with the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a srs note, ignoring all the shit that is happening to and being accused of people that look like me, i hope that you all are having a good day. and especially a good start to pride month. 
> 
> also my monday was so busy i literally forgot to update sry

Alas, it was the day of the party. Frankly, Kim was pretty excited. He always welcomed an opportunity to relax, and this week, just like any other, was wild.

Not to mention he had to stay after for 30 minutes every day trying to keep up with Max. Kim wasn't dumb at all, but next to Max, let's just say he fit the jock stereotype. There were only so many long winded discussions about titrations he could handle. Luckily, they turned in their chemistry project yesterday so _that_ was over.

Now for the fun.

What to wear? He considered his signature hoodie, but today was different, he sensed it in his soul.

Maybe he'd wear a tropical style button up or something. Leave the first two buttons undone because he was cool like that. And he could pair it with some shades his aunt got him for his birthday. _Wait, why_ _are_ _you_ _getting_ _so hype over a simple party, Kim? Calm DeeDeepensdown._

He changed quickly, trying not to let the excitement take over him. Which of course failed greatly. So, he tried to calm his senses by texting Max.

 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : hey max you excited about Marinette's party?  
 **kante** : yeah  
you?  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : very much so  
cant wait  
 **kante** : i'm glad you're happy  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : aw thanks max  
 **kante** : no seriously  
you put yourself down too much  
but that's a long conversation I'm willing to have later  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : wait what  
 **kante** : don't worry about it just make sure you get there in time  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : of course  
wanna walk together  
 **kante** : sure

Now he really couldn't contain his excitement. He'd get to see Max before the party! This day was going well on so many levels, he thinks.

He hops and skips and all but runs to Max's house. To where he almost forgets about the morning of The Catching. As in, the day he caught Max while they went running in the morning, but he also caught something else. He wasn't exactly sure what, but he had this extra feeling of weight in his chest that just made everything... happier.

He'd figure it out later. For now...

"Oh, hey Kim! I'm just going to lock the door and we can go." Max waved at Kim before turning around and turning the key into the lock. Kim zoned out, or rather, he hoped he looked like he was zoning out. Subconsciously, he knew what he was doing when he stared at Max's lower back. Until he turned back around and stated, "Let's get going then."

"Right. Yeah, let's go" The he turned around and they got going. And oh boy, was it infuriatingly quiet. For one, Kim had no clue what to say or how to start the conversation. So all that could be heard was each of their footsteps, walking in perfect harmony.

Until he saw Nathaniel and Marc, both walking towards the pair. Oh. This is fine.

"Oh hi guys! Are you two going to Marinette's party too?" Nathaniel asked, waving and getting even closer with Marc treading behind him shyly. The poor kid seemed like the exact opposite of Kim. Nevertheless, he kind of wished they had never seen him and Max. Not that he was homophobic at all. After all, Nathaniel was his first crush in the fifth grade.

"Hey Nathaniel! Hi Marc," Kim waved with a smile. A totally genuine and totally not 'I wanna be with my best friend and only my best friend right now' smile.

"What's up? I gotta ask, do you think Chloe's going to be there?" And instantly, Kim flinched. Though he tried to play it out by acting as though it were a fly that had disrupted his emotional peace.

"She might. Why did you ask that?" Max chimes in. _Thank god._

"Oh, I just figured because you and Kim are pretty close to her. Or did I get that wrong? My bad." Nathanael apparently reads him perfectly as he miraculously steps back from the subject of Chloe entirely. "Well, uh, what's the new news? Any cure girls or guys in your lives, haha?"

Now it's Max's turn to flinch, something Kim only notices when looking out of the corner of his eye.

"There's plenty, but none are interested, so ya know," Kim winked at Nathaniel. Which he realized in 0.2 seconds was a mistake.

When Marc hissed at him.

Yeah, he definitely would be avoiding people from now on.

Now three pairs of eyes were stabbing at him, including those of the one who had hissed to begin with. Max looked both bewildered and ready to burst out laughing. Whereas Nathaniel only looked embarrassed. And of course Marc was ready to pounce.

"Um.... are the cameras gonna come out now or..?"

"I... Marc, what the fuck." Nathaniel immediately turns back to Marc, who is somehow still standing behind him looking cowardly as ever.

"Didn't mean to do that." Marc looks down even further than he was to begin with. "But he was clearly flirting."

"Me? Flirting? I can't argue that I don't do that, but I wasn't just going to flirt with Nathaniel like that when you're literally his boyfriend!" Kim defended himself. He really wanted to look to Max for help right now, but what would he do?

"Oh. Sorry, Kim." Marc finally looks up, but by the looks of it (haha) he didn't necessarily want to.

"It's no biggie. Just a little unexpected is all. And... it was out of protection, I guess," Kim shrugs. It really wasn't okay and that day would probably be rampant in his mind until the day he died.

"Not to intrude on whatever this event could be chronologically considered, but we should get going as there are exactly 17 minutes and 23 seconds until Marinette's party begins," Max interrupts.

"Right." And just like that, the walk to the party was as silent as it had begun for Kim.

_____

Chloe patiently sat in her limo awaiting the driver to let her know that they had arrived to... Adrien's friend's party. She didn't want to say the girl's name just yet for fear that it would give her bad luck. Maybe even the bad luck she deserved. Either way, she felt about five waves of guilt overcome her in a matter of five minutes. It took everything in her to just remind herself that Adeien would be there. 

No need to worry, Chloe. You've changed, haven't you?

Had she? Here she was, her inner monologue refusing o even address Marinette. Why? She figured this was inevitable, but it was what she said that really mattered anyways. Don't say anything mean. Not even about yourself. Especially not about yourself, you've learned your lesson from that ages ago.

Maybe she'd occupy the time by looking at her feed.

Girl prettier than me, girl richer than me, girl happier than me... maybe not. Well, maybe she'd play a game instead. I Love Hue.... so calming. She could play for hours. 

Then she looked up and realized that she had arrived at the bakery. Alas, all of her anxiety came back at once. She stepped out of the limo, thanking the driver, ignoring his look of surprise, and the rest was history.

Just kidding.

As she opened the door, she heard music playing and the scent of about 20 baked goods attacked her nose. And oh boy, there were so many of her classmates, all in the same room, all looking at her. Where was Marinette in all of this? Really, where was Adrien, but this wasn't his party, after all. 

"Chloe! You showed up.. I mean I'm so glad you showed up! Refreshments are near the tables in the front if you'd like any. Also they're playing Animal Crossing in my living room, so feel free to ask about that." Marinette's smile amazingly remained during her entire time talking to to the blonde. But Chloe knew better. Okay, well maybe she didn't. But there was no way Marinette was that nice of a person without some hate towards Chloe in her heart.

Unfortunately, Chloe saw no sign of Adrien, which made her worry that her father had once again decided against the boy being social in any quantity at the last minute. Typical fucking Gabriel. Despite that, she tried to spot Sabrina at the very least. And there she was, talking to Marc and.... Nathaniel. Looks like tonight wouldn't be sparing her any guilt.

She tried to scan the room for anyone who had a reason to like her.... and she just couldn't. But she didn't want to leave. She decided instead to get some pastries and sit down, ignoring her loneliness entirely. As she ate, she looked out the window as though what was going on was the most interesting thing in the world. Some kid was riding a bike as her mom chased after her. Another kid was getting yelled at by his father. A couple making out in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Maybe she'd get through life like this instead. A bystander rather than an aggressor. A mediator. A reader. It was safer this way, no matter how much she wished to actually live. She couldn't risk hurting anyone ever again. Hurting them like her mom hurt her. She'd stay on this side of... paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this I'm not gonna be updating until the 15th due to writers block yaaay 😑 n e ways I hope yall have a good day


	9. misery business (paramore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but I got (her) where I want (her) now ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight I know this has been long awaited but the reason it's been so long is bc to be honest recent events of the world have just exhausted any creative energy in me. also my booboo the fool ass said you know what im not stressed enough lemme confess to my crush so lol priorities amirite 
> 
> anyways enjoy skinties

Marinette simply could not believe her luck in making her guests happy in her small bakery and home. Nevertheless, she was happy that they were happy. More interestingly, she was happy because Kagami said she'd be there soon. Even though her arrival would definitely risk Marinette's composure. Which is why she was going upstairs to her den to ask Alya for help. 

"Alya I need your help please bestie!" Marinette wailed while hugging the girl, who only laughed.

"Ooh, when's Kagami expected to arrive, girl?"

"Kagami? Let me boil some tea," Alix joked from by the tv, playing Animal Crossing with Kim and Max.

"Wh- I never said anything about- I would never-"

"You didn't have to say anything. Heck, if we didn't know immediately, there would be a problem," Kim smirked. This felt like a chat conversation already.

"Kim's right. We are very well aware of the physical and psychological effects of Kagami Tsurugi on yourself." Aaand Max wasn't helping either. Nice.

"Wha- since everyone knows so much can everyone _help me???_ " Marinette panicked.

"Just be cool and confident, like me. Right, Max?" Kim winks, running a hand through his hair. To which Max simply glances over at the borderline narcissist, an unreadable expression painting his face. He clears his throat, pushing his glasses up. _I bet he's really about to lay it on me now._

"Kim, not everyone feels ease upon doing something as nerve wracking as confronting a crush. This has particularly been true in the case of Marinette." He then steps closer to the bluenette, burrowing his brows, yet he's all but angry. "What are some things that ease your mind, Marinette? Maybe if they are in the presence of you and Kagami, this could produce beneficial results."

"I- I guess baking? But that didn't work all too well that one time.. I love fashion and designs! How about that?" She asked, clapping her hands together at once with a bright smile.

"That's the spirit, baker girl," Alix praises from her full gaze on her villagers.

"Exactly, girl. If you direct the conversation to something you like, you'll hardly even notice she's there," Alya nods, rubbing her shoulder for comfort.

"Oh, I always notice she's there. But I get what you're saying. I've got to be brave... take a leap of faith.. Yeah." She was all pumped up now, the advice Max gave sparking something within. Something that told her she could do anything. Run a corporate business less dedicated to fashion. Bake the world's largest cupcake. overthrow a government Tell the world she's Ladybug.

 _Wait._ _Kagami's_ _not even here yet._

And she was back to square one. As she rushed down the stairs to the main bakery area to check on her other guests, she began, once again, to over think. She shouldn't have even gotten her hopes up to begin with. What was she thinking-

"Marinette? I got here as soon as I could." There was Kagami. There. Was. Kagami.

"KAGAMI??? I mean, h-h-hiii Kagami! Hahahahahhahahah I'll be right back okay," Marinette said whilst hastily darting upstairs, not even waiting to hear the other girl's response. Unfortunately for Marinette, Alya was right at the stairwell and immediately swiveled the frazzled teen around, pushing her in the opposite direction.

"Alya what are you doing I can't are you serious- Hi again, Kagami..." Marinette waved awkwardly. "I uh, had to wash my hands. Because I um. Had to kill a mosquito."

"Sure. Anyways, I was running late because fencing lessons went longer than usual, so that's my apologies. But I need to test something quickly, if you aren't too flustered that is," Kagami stated, a very focused expression written on her face. Well, a lot less focused and a lot more unreadable. Which was loads scarier for Marinette.

"Oh, okay... Also, please don't worry about the fencing lessons, I completely understand hobbies can take over your life," Marinette nods, trying to use Max's logic in order to calm her mind.

"I suppose it is the same thing for your fashion designs, huh? I've actually heard of a few contests you've entered. Quite impressive." Kagami talks with such poise Marinette _almost_ doesn't feel her hand reach her own. "I'm not sure how to explain, but I need to test a theory, if you don't mind. It was best if I did not inform you beforehand.

It takes every ounce of common sense (a total of three on a good day) for Marinette to not lose her mind at their touch. She instantly clamps her tongue and wills any idea of a blush away from her cheeks. She looks over to Kagami, who is as poker-faced as ever, then at once the other girl nods.

"Thank you. I have reached a conclusion." _This is becoming more and more like a YA novel every minute._ "Marinette, I have developed feelings for you. Regardless of whether you feel TH same or not, I must let you know or I will feel like that aspect of my life is incomplete." _How am I capable of being this right? Wait, don't faint,_ _Marinette_ _._

Marionette had to take a precautionary step back to prevent herself from fainting. She ran to go get some water and touched it to herself, just to make sure she wasn't part of a fanfiction written by an emo gay teenager or something, that this truly was real life.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Please tell me you're serious. Please Kagami. I'll cry," she begged, taking Kagami's hands into her own. Surprisingly enough, the Lady Gaga 2009 hit actually cracked a smile.

And then kissed her.

_____

**long live the thotties**

**queen:** things are getting heated in the girl in red fandom  
**TheTechFangirl** : Wait are you referring to what I think you're referring to?  
**queen** : come see for yourself  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : whole party be like can i get a macaron can i please get a macaron  
**itstimetostop** : Finally these NaLu levels of dense idiots get together  
**chillpill** : omg this is so cute  
**rosesarered** : why are yall texting we're at a party for rainbow dash's sake  
**itstimetostop** : As a matter of fact Alya, Kim and Max have left me but I refuse to leave my villagers  
I have Bob. BOB.  
**redheadbrina** : well the rest of us are gonna bully marigami so have fun I guess  
**itstimetostop** : ...  
I'll be there in 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she wants my hundred dollar bills  
> she dont want love


	10. puppet (tyler the creator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sabrina has a heart 2 heart with marigami and kim yeets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note there's going to be some acnh logic that im pretty sure doesnt exist but like you cant say this isnt how it should be..,, anyway you'll see it when you get there enjoy

Sabrina had never felt like more of a stranger amongst the very people she knew best. Or at least, she thought she knew these people. _It's to be expected when you've nearly spent your whole life a puppet._

She genuinely had no one to talk to. Well, in technical terms, there were around thirty people in Marinette's house right now, so she had plenty of prospective options. With that said, this was implying that she'd had no bad history with said partygoers or that her anxiety wasn't clogging up her throat with the mere thought.

This was depressing.

The only thing that she could even slightly empathize with her classmates about was how cute "Marigami" was when they very publicly made out in the middle of the bakery. And they were cute. To where Sabrina only wondered when, heck if, she would see the day a girl swept her off _her_ feet in such a way.

This was _really_ depressing.

"Hi Sabrina! Is everything all right over here?" Marinette asked with a smile, waving at Sabrina. Her hand just so happened to be attached to Kagami's, as expected.

"I'm fine. Thank you..." She responded, dazed. She stared out of the window, seeming to forget that the couple was still standing by her lonely table wondering if everything really was fine.

"Are you introverted?" Kagami asked, squinting at the redhead.

"Kagami!"

"What did I do? Oh, wait. Please don't cry." The pair instantly embraced Sabrina as tears erupted like a volcano at its limit.

"Do you guys want to know what's really going on?" She asked, face full of tears. They both nodded. "Everyone here hates me."

"Well I dont hate you, for one. Also, what led you to think that?" Marinette asked.

"You know. I used to act like a bitch and all because of Chloe. Everyone just sees me as a doormat or puppet or something. So they just end up leaving me alone because why bother with a boring girl, ya know?"

"Sabrina, no matter what you tell yourself, you're not boring. I only wish that I had as much character as you do. See, the... experience with Chloe has only changed you and developed you even more in ways you aren't yet aware of," Kagami replied, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean? You have plenty of character that _you_ dont know about too, cutie," Marinette told Kagami, touching her finger to the fencer's nose.

"Cutie, huh?" This was breaching unbearable levels.

"Thanks, you two. I'll think about what you said," Sabrina nodded to a blushing couple of "besties" as they waved and ran off somewhere.

Now, as she looked around the room, she saw potential friendships rather than potential enemies.

_____

Max was back upstairs from the commotion caused by Marinette and Kagami as they were basically married in front of everyone's eyes. Along with practically everyone else, he thought the two were cute but simultaneously felt even lonlier.

To be completely honest, he was happy and content with simply being near Kim as support... even though Animal Crossing wasn't necessarily a game that required skill and sweat. It was mainly that he had to worry about Alix, who kept chasing after him with an axe and digging holes around him as a trap. And there were a few people in the nearby kitchen, but no one else dared to interfere with a Kim and Alix feud. So to answer the question, he really did feel like the nerd dad friend.

"Alix! Just imagine if I had trypophobia and was seeing this right now. You'd be the cause of my death," Kim pouted.

"Well, ya don't, because I wouldn't be that inconsiderate. Just give me the gold ingots and we can act as if nothing happened."

"Wh- I found those all on my own, you crook!"

"Only after I told you the other day how to hit a rock, buff boy. Without me you'd be nothing. NOTHING!"

"That doesn't mean _you_ hit the rock, I did, fair and square!"

Maybe this really was a game that required skill and sweat.. the third controller that Alya initially held _wa_ s sitting right there, so in theory he could just use Alya's character and play on. He quickly glanced over to the tech genius who was completely wrapped up in talking to Sabrina and Nino at that moment. Upon totally rational consideration of a total of 0 seconds, he decided that in the midst of Kim and Alix's arguing he would hop in and fix up the weeds.

"Wait a minute... is that Alya- wait she's not even in here," Alix squinted, looking away from the game for once and seeing Max staring at her bewildered. " _Max?_ I thought this wasn't your type of game!"

"Yeah, man!" Kim turned towards Max. "Don't you have like a million hours on Smash?"

"I can enjoy a little non-competitive light heartedness once in a while."

"Only once, huh?" Alix chuckled.

"Hey, no making fun of the greatest guy in the world, okay strawberry head?"

"That was the most hypocritical yet sweetest thing I've ever heard," Alix gasped at Kim's words. And Max had to agree. He felt his heart speed up a little. Maybe by 20% in comparison to it's typical rate. Oh, who was he kidding, more like 21%.

"Oh. Didn't even realize I was bashing you, Alix. Guess that's just what happens when you speak through the heart," Kim sighed, jokingly (??) leaning over and caressing Max's cheek.

"Okay, you talking right now is really good for Max and really bad for me.. consider yourself a lucky man, I guess," she groaned, gesturing to Max, who choked on his own spit. _Not characteristically expected of me to do that._ "Boy did you move on from... you know."

"Move on? Wait, I am not in the right headspace to be discussing this right now!" At more of a frazzled whisper, he said, "Alix, you know I can't- ooh K.K. Slider song am I right guys?" _Wait, what was that? Were the implications of that statement what it sounded like??_

"Guys? Kim, what does that mean?" Max looks up, his brows burrowing in confusion. When they make uncomfortable eye contact, Kim's got the most bewildered and panicked look on his face. He seemed to bite his lip while pondering something, then immediately dropped his controller dashed out of the living room and presumably down the stairs as well. Nevertheless, he is very much gone.

Right then, Alya skipped over to the living area, drink in hand. Max simply hands her her controller as she asks "Did something happen, like, right before I got here?"

"I... have to go." Max, just like Kim, was out in a flash.

_____

**long live the** **thotties**

  
**redheadbrina** : how does it always come to us texting the gc at the end of each chapter in order to compensate for the lack of chatfic in this chatfic  
**itstimetostop** : Idk what that means but has anyone seen Max  
Or Kim  
They both dipped  
**queen** : pretty sure I saw kim straight up sprint out the house a minute ago  
**chilpill** : and I saw max do the same in the opposite direction  
**xX_purplemountains_Xx** : oh  
**rosesarered** : we're all thinking the same thing rn right  
**pastelcupcakes** : FINALLY after the ruthless teasing another victim to the prey of These Two Like Each Other Dont They  
**artbynath** : marinette go kiss your gf the veterans and the singles can handle this one  
**pastelcupcakes** : WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
**queen** : someone's been watching victorious  
**rosesarered** : im so sick of it you're touching deficit  
**artbynath** : see and rn it would be so in character for kim to be like  
never listen never listen  
**redheadbrina** : we have to find him  
**TheTechFangirl** : No no no we can't do that  
Hear me out Kim and Max need to talk to each other without us interfering  
**ninoturtl3** : that's true  
we should really just wait this out  
**rosesarered** : got it  
**silentnight** : yeah im sure if i were them id not want to be cornered by like 20 16 year olds  
**malfromdescendants** : sup adrien  
im about to crash rd outta this party btw  
**itstimetostop** : He's back again???  
**queen** : you all genuinely concern me  
**rosesarered** : thanks <3  
**artbynath** : while you losers continue to text at a party im going to enjoy hanging out with my boyfriend

 **TheTechFangirl** : Word

**xX_purplemountains_Xx** : true solidarity 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh so now the kimax cliffhanger writer is going to preach to us


	11. broken clocks (sza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chloe tries to put a bandaid on broken glass and kimax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all the joe joe fans i keep associating kim with okuyasu which is really bad and not accurate but i can't stop myself
> 
> also to all the she-ra fans i loosely based chloe off of catra as far as how i feel like their characters should have progressed but it's aight thomas ass truck will continue to hate his own character and she-ra will get a 6th slice of life season that addresses all of the unanswered questions of s5 right guys

Chloe was actually talking to people. Nicely.

Yes, you read that right, dear reader. Shoutout to you by the way lol

She hadn't held onto Adrien like a leech the whole time, and for that reason, she was proud of herself. And she could see in his eyes that her childhood friend was too. After all, he knew more about her than anyone else at this party. Hell, even _he_ didn't know everything she'd dealt with for the past sixteen years.

It was probably for the better.

Today, however, it was her goal to try and fix her relationship with Sabrina. Not in a... romantic kind of way. _I have Lila for that. God,_ _I_ _wish she were here._

Chloe searched the bakery to see if Sabrina was there and did not see the redhead's red head, so she headed up the stairs to find her right by the staircase, seemingly about to go down. However, Chloe gripped the girl's wrist first. "Hi Sabrina," she smiled, to which Sabrina tugged her hand out of the blonde's grip.

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Sabrina frowned. _This isn't going well, but it's going to be a messy process._

"Um. I just want to talk. Can you do that?"

"...sure. Let me just text my ride, I suppose."

"Okay." _This is okay._ She guided the girl to the now empty sofa where Kim, Max and Alix were before.

"Sabrina, I just want to say to you that I am really sorry, and I mean it. I should have apologized to you so much earlier, but I was so stupid for not doing that. What I did to you was not okay and will never be okay. I really want to make it up to you, if you'll let me." Chloe saw with her own eyes the wheels in Sabrina's head turning as she contemplated her words for a while.

"Chloe, I honestly did not expect for you to ever apologize, so my expectations were exceeded in that aspect just now. But please take a minute, or really a week, to think about why you apologized. Are you doing this because you're genuinely sorry or do you just want to rid yourself of the guilt? Like, I'm really not trying to attack you right now, and you know that. But to interrupt my happy day of self discovery and all that jazz for your own conscience... I hate to say this isn't going to make me friends with you again. Keep in mind that we never were friends, for one. Now if you'll excuse me."

Chloe was completely paralyzed at that point. With sunglasses in her hair and bodycon dress on her person, she never felt like more of a complete loser. Worst of all, she despised how right Sabrina was. She absolutely despised it.

She got up and bolted down the stairs into the bakery, where Marinette appeared confused. God, that was the worst person she needed to see right now. Or so she thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she almost missed seeing Sabrina get into a car... with ombre foxy hair in the front seat. _Are you kidding me?_ Lila almost appeared to see Chloe and look away, to which the girl collapsed in a chair close to her and watched the two drive away. To say she was in shock was the least elaborative she could have possibly been at that moment.

"Chloe? Everything okay?" _Her_ voice appeared close, but it was hard to tell as Chloe's vision was not exactly present.

"Why do bad things keep happening to me?" She asked rhetorically. But really, she just wanted out of this.

"If you want my honest opinion, karma. You... havent exactly resolved the issues of years past with any of us. It kind of hurts, Chloe." Marinette retorted. _Oh, so now the girl who's been loved by everyone since birth is going to preach to me._

Closing her eyes to evacuate the tears, she simply muttered, "It isn't fair."

"Okay. Look." The bluenette sat down at the chair adjacent to the blonde. "I can really see that you're sorry, I really can, but in order for any of us to truly give you the reaction you want, you're going to have to try harder. I invite everyone to my parties because I want to create community, but just earlier Sabrina told me and Kagami in tears that she thought everyone here hated her because of past events. Clearly, none of us can go back into the past and fix it, but you have to put in effort if you want us to be your 'friends'."

"Oh." Today was clearly not a good day as far as her emotions.

"Yeah, yeah. Want a bagel?"

____

There was only one thing on Kim's mind at the moment: _run._

He absolutely hated confrontation. Confrontation always ended with disappointment. And disappointment was absolutely unbearable.

How did Alix manage to figure out something even _he_ couldn't? More importantly, why did it take him so long to figure it out? He was embarrased to say the very least _before_ Max realized what was going on. No, that only made it worse.

He felt like a fool, sitting here running through Paris in the orangey hue of the afternoon. He had to take a minute to stop and breathe because admittedly, he'd pushed himself way too hard to get as far away from the bakery as possible. Just when he bent down to catch his breath, he heard soft yet present footsteps slow down. _Oh boy._

"Hisiriwaswonderingifyouveseen- Kim?" It appeared Max had to catch his breath as well. Wait, _Max?????_

"MAX????!?!" Not the response he was planning on, but the boy was shocked, what could he say.

"Are you alright? You just darted out of Marinette's house with no explanation..." No.

"I'm fine, I just needed a jog is all," Kim replied with a half smile while looking down. _So much for a good lie._

"You're clearly not, but if you do not wish to speak to me about it, that is fine. I was simply worried." Deep down, Kim knew that Max really wouldn't bother him at all, but he still felt compelled to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So, without thinking yet again, he made some life changing choices.

"Okay, fine. Here's why I ran. When Alix said that I moved on. She um. Meant. From Chloe. And you know. It was a really hard but really necessary change for me. Then um. Ondine happened. And I can admit I expected a lot more from her than I should have, so like, I took it to heart that she lost interest. And that led me to realize where um. My priorities really were. Or rather, who my priority really was. So yeah. When Alix said that, I realized she was right. That she knew before I did what was so obvious to begin with." He took a breath. "I think I'm falling in love."

(A/N someone pls stop me from making tyler references every time I breathe)(now back to the show. only on, disney channel)

"Oh." Oh indeed. Yeah, he was a fool for this. Even more of a fool for neglecting to ever pay attention to possible signs of Max being attracted in the tiniest bit. But he was arguably the biggest fool for not even giving a fuck if he got rejected or not. He was sure Max would congratulate him for being so brave no matter what his feelings, simply because of his... past.

"It would probably interest you to know that I in fact share those feelings." _Pinch me. No, seriously. Pinch me._ "To be completely transparent, it was difficult for me to understand as well. I thought I had never liked anyone before since I was so caught up in my own endeavors and saw romance as a distraction. That changed that day we were talking after lunch about that Adrien situation. I'm surprised you didn't figure me out."

"Wait, seriously? You must be a good actor without even knowing it. That sucks, man."

"It seems we both managed to fool each other," Max laughs, appearing to acknowledge the fact that he sprinted after Kim out of sheer worry for the boy. _Wow, he really is amazing..._

"Yeah. I guess that makes me feel less stupid."

"I promised to tell you much earlier that you're the opposite of that, you know..." Max grinned up at Kim, caressing his cheek.

"That so? I'm listening..."

"Seriously, Kim. I'm unsure if the stereotype placed against you as an athlete has been ingrained in your head, but I am going to make it a goal of mine to erase the idea entirely. Intelligence comes in so many forms. It's as diverse as the population itself."

"You're right. I mean, I was only joking, but.."

"You were?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's cute that you care so much. That you know so much, hah."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Excuse me, Max the hype-upper? Are you really putting yourself down _right no_ w?"

"Hey, I just don't like to brag."

"Which is why I did it _for_ you, ya... nerd."

Max laughed, and _oh god, he took Kim to sit at a little outdoor area while holding his hand,_ as he stated "You're cute."

To which Kim smirked and said, "I know," which seemed to do wonders on Max's brain as he seemed to malfunction. They sat in silence for a while, Max's head on Kim's shoulder, until Kim spoke up. "Uh, maybe we should head back to the party and let them know we're okay and stuff."

"You're right," Max nodded, sitting up. First, however, Kim wanted to text Marinette and ask that she not make it a big deal. _Wishful thinking with_ _Marinette_ _._

 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : max and i are fine were on our way back to th party  
**pastelcupcakes** : no need most everyone is gone lol  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : srsly  
how long were we gone im so sorry  
**pastelcupcakes** : about an hour...  
yall good  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : better than good  
**pastelcupcakes** : say no more  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : ...pls don't say anything to anyone yet  
**pastelcupcakes** : gotcha  
i completely get it  
im happy for you tho  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : same with you and kagami  
**pastelcupcakes** : ahsjfhdjd  
**myneckisbiggethanurthugh** : i take that as a sign things are going well  
**pastelcupcakes** : let's just say horses wouldn't be called horses anymore  
**myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : what

"Marinette says the party is basically over," Kim tells Max, who has pretty much been staring at the taller boy laugh at his phone and shake his head for the past 3 minutes without explanation.

"Has it been that long?"

"An hour, dude."

"Time flies, huh?" Max thought out loud. "Also, you don't have to call me dude and stuff. If you don't want, that is. I know you're a casanova and all with others."

"Of course. I'll be just as flirty as you want, babe." Another move that resulted in Max glitching. As in, him pausing and hiding into Kim's shirt. "Looking for something?"

"It's not as though I have to try to look anyways," he mumbled through the fabric, and now the baton was passed onto Kim to post his composure. How nice.

"Hey, no need to flatter me. But while you're at it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy july fourth to those who celebrate it
> 
> stream ungodly hour
> 
> »»»»»»if you're reading this, small hiatus until august bc I'm going thru it««««««


	12. running out of time (tyler, the creator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oofie to me for not posting in like 3 months, im trying to get myself together in the shcool department and i lost my will 2 write. so oops

**rosesarered** : if the world was ending you'd come over right  
....right?  
 **chillpill** : nœ  
 **itstimetostop** : Wtf  
 **pastelcupcakes** : i hate it here  
 **TheTechFangirl** : You're the one who made what we now know as "here"  
 **pastelcupcakes** : hey youre supposed to be my bestie  
 **TheTechFangirl** : And you're supposed to be smarter than this. Come on girl  
 **artbynath** : why am I still here  
 **IvanMusic** : to get a laugh out of reading it after a while  
or is that just me  
 **rosesarered** : so THAT'S why you hardly talk on here  
 **IvanMusic** : ...ive said too much  
 **chillpill** : babe no don't leave  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : DONT LEAVE ITS MY FAULT  
 **ninoturtl3** : we need more active guys here  
 **TheTechFangirl** : Was that parameter supposed to include you  
 **ninoturtl3:** i am very uncomfortable with the energy we have created in this room today  
 **malfromdescendants** : hay bitches  
 **queen** : point me to the hay you're talking about  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : lol roasted  
 **itstimetostop** : Whenever both Couffaines are active my spidey senses start tingling  
Back up you two  
 **redheadbrina** : we're texting??  
 **itstimetostop** : Still applies  
 **pastelcupcakes** : welp anyways I know yall are all coming to see kitty section perform by the Louvre today  
 **malfromdescendants** : wait the who at the what  
 **rosesarered** : luka please  
juleka come collect your brother  
 **kante** : please not that again, im really not trying to n word drop again bc yall are wilding (please dont take this out of context, i lizabean am black, ok back to the show)  
 **ninoturtl3** : tbh that wasnt expected if anyone Alya would be the one  
 **TheTechFangirl** : I will neither confirm nor deny that statement  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : all of us reading the messages wondering if it's out of pocket for us to barge in or not  
 **xX_purplemountains_Xx** : was I summoned  
 **itstimetostop** : Nope, we're not going to witness you and emo boy throw hands over a chat  
 **myneckisbiggerthanurthigh** : c'mon fuck me emo boy   
***ITS A SONG BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ALIX KUBDEL  
 **itstimetostop** : Wym, my aroace ass was about to sing along  
 **pastelcupcakes** : anyways please attend ok that's all bye  
 **artbynath** : good riddance  
 **pastelcupcakes** : what  
 **artbynath** : uhh nothing  
 **redheadbrina** : you know you cant just deny words that you've literally typed onto a permanent database  
 **malfromdescendants** : well this is embarrasing   
anyways mamamarinette is right stream kitty section losers  
 **chillpill** : there he goes again calling us something he is  
 **silentnight** : dang  
um but good news I can go to the performance   
**rosesarered** : YAAAYY  
 **ninoturtl3** : its lit bro

_____

Admittedly, Adrien could not wait to see his friends at the concert that afternoon. He honestly really hoped that everything would go as practiced, though. With his father finally letting him freely go to practice with Kitty Section (a glitch in the system at most, he was NOT impressed), he found himself a lot closer to some of his fellow classmates and Luka, and more importantly, a lot less jealous than if you had asked him a week ago. 

With that being said, it was almost always a wild ride, but that was what made each day enjoyable.

He had asked his father a bit earlier to have Natalie take him to the venue, and miraculously, though not worh praise, he complied. Which led to Adrien getting dressed and waving bye to his father before he stepped into the limo and was taken to the Louvre, where people were already lined up talking amongst themselves. 

He saw a drum set and keyboard, and noticing these were those of Kitty Section, he headed over that direction. He instantly saw Luka's gradient blue hair and shouted out the older boy's name. 

"Hey, Luka! Where's the others?" 

"Hi Adrien. Juleka went to get the mic stands and whatnot, and she left me here to make sure nobody steals anything. The others have yet to arrive," he replied with a halfhearted sigh. "In fact, you're quite early, to be honest. We had all the equipment after all so thats why we're here. What's your excuse?"

"Well... I.... dont really know? I wanted to be prepared," he replied, scratching the back of his neck, looking down a little.

"Huh... interesting." Okay, THAT gave Adrien some emotions. That he would ignore for the time being. 

"Uhh, should I call the others to make sure they're on the way? I think I'll call the others to make sure they're on the way, " he said, excusing himself to an empty spot 5 feet away. 

He hit the call button in the kitty section group chat and waited as Rose picked up, then Marinette, then Myvan.

(im going to write this like a script bc fuck your status quo)

 **pastelcupcakes** : SO SORRY IM ON MY WAY

 **chillpill** : same with us

 **rosesarered** : i will be there in 10 minutes bc in walking :(

 **IvanMusic** : i think we're ALL walking seeing as no one here has a license

 **pastelupcakes** : well i mean luka does

 **rosesarered** : he's not here tho???

 **silentnight** : he's actually patiently waiting for you all which is why i called

 **rosesarered** : WAIT ADRIEN YOU'RE THERE ALREADY EHATS THE SCRNR LIKR

 **silentnight** : how did you make typos out loud???

anyways it's a pretty decent amount of ppl here... all waiting for us... kinda crazy

 **chillpill** : omg

 **malfromdescendants** : hi straighties

 **silentnight** : lu- I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE YOU SNEAK UP ON ME HOW

 **malfromdescendants** : you should be more aware of your surroundings

 **rosesarered** : not even i saw him dang luka you kinda scary

 **silentnight** : uhh

anyways please get here soon

 **pastelupcakes** : you're not scared of luka are you

i mean even i am but

 **malfromdescendants** : hey now wait a minute

 **silentnight** : this is too much for me bye and hurry

 **IvanMusic** : lol

Adrien hung up the phone and immediately made eye contact with Luka upin turning around maybe a small bit. "You're not a personal space enthusiast, are you?"

"Sorry," Luka replied, stepping back. "It's a habit."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay you dolt you didn't let anyone steal anyth- hi Adrien. Anyways you didn't let anyone steal anything right?" Juleka waves at Adrien before lecturing her brother. 

"Of course not. Plus there were four eyes on all the equipment. Twice as secure," he replied, winking at her and giving finger guns.

"What was that about eyes on the equipment? You sure about that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I dunno, you're telling me your eyes don't decide you but my eyes definitely don't decieve me- nevermind. Let's just get this stuff set up." At this point, Adrien considered it safe to come near the siblings and help out with everything. He didn't understand a bit of what was going on but maybe that was for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yorknew special tomorrow how we feeling

**Author's Note:**

> do u fart
> 
> answer down below like and subscribe
> 
> my social medias:  
> tumblr: @elizab3tch  
> ig: @catraseyebrows  
> wattpad: @uni-porn  
> twitter: @sub2elizard
> 
> updates every friday


End file.
